


The Plan All Along

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Argent Appreciation week 2k17 Day 3: Green Eyed Monster, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Scalia, Scott/Malia, Wedding scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Chris watches Peter and Malia dancing at Scott and Malia's wedding and is jealous and heartsick because he'll never have the chance to do that with Allison.Naturally, Peter takes advantage to press a few more buttons.





	The Plan All Along

Chris watched Peter’s dance with Malia during the wedding reception. He swallowed, a little heartsick. He wished Allison were there. He can’t help the lump in his throat. Scott came up next to Chris and put a hand on his arm, understanding in his eyes.  He missed her too, Chris knew. But he loved Malia. The wedding had been especially hard to attend. Malia looked especially beautiful but he couldn't help being envious.  Peter had what he could never have again.

“She’s happy you came, Mr Argent.”

Never Chris, it would always be Mr. Argent. He grimaced slightly and looked down, ashamed of himself. He shouldn’t begrudge Peter. It wasn’t the only reason his stomach churned a little. “I know she is. I wish you both all the best, honestly I do. Peter couldn’t be happier about it.”

It was Scott’s turn to look a little green. Marrying Malia had been an easy decision, realizing that it played right into Peter’s hands was a difficult pill for him to swallow, Chris knew. Peter had wanted this all along. A new pack in Beacon Hills and he’d succeeded in making it happen by having the devil’s own luck.

Of course, that wasn’t the only reason he was jealous. He knew the other. Peter looked gorgeous in a tux, then again he looked fine in absolutely anything and over the past year had pushed every button he could think of to get Chris’ attention. Or so it appeared. Chris still didn’t know if he was play acting or serious.

Peter never followed through.

He had apologized. He had mended fences carefully and gained common ground with Malia. He even walked her down the aisle. He was a reformed sociopath, or so everyone said. They didn’t know Peter the way Chris did.

Peter always had a plan.

Chris’s eyes followed them as Peter danced across the floor and finally released Malia to Scott. Scott gave Chris a smile and took his bride out for their second dance and Chris was left there staring awkwardly at Peter Hale.

“This takes me back,” Peter smiled. “Better music though.” He pretended not to sniff at Chris. “New cologne?”  It was sarcasm. Peter was well aware that Chris hadn’t changed his cologne in thirty years.

He knew what Peter was talking about of course. Prom Night. The best worst night of his life. The night he found out Peter was a werewolf and the night he first kissed a boy and was ruined forever.

“We never did get that second date,” Peter chuckled and nudged Chris playfully. “Better late than never?”

Chris did a slight double take. It was the first direct sign from Peter in nearly a year. “Did I hear you right? Did you just say _date?”_

“Are you losing your hearing in your old age, Argent?” Peter lifted his brows.

“You wish,” Chris muttered. “We never finished the first one.”

“Is that a yes?” Peter cocked his head.

“We’ll see,” Chris ignored Peter in favor of focusing on the wedded couple and their happiness. It took some time before he realized that Peter had taken his hand. He didn’t remove it. He just stared forward and let Peter silently support him.

“They’ll be happy together.” Peter said wistfully. “I’m sorry Allison isn’t here, Christopher.”

Chris fought hard to keep the emotion at bay.

“You don’t always have to be the strong one, you know.” Peter told him gently. “Come on,” The wolf guided him to the open bar and got his favorite drink. “

Chris drank it down, looking anywhere but at Peter.

“About that second date.” Peter prodded.

“Ask me some other time.” Chris released Peter’s hand in favor of drink.

Peter just smiled.

Chris turned away from the smile still feeling the ache in his heart. He’d never see Allison in a wedding dress but he couldn’t be unhappy on Malia’s special day.  

She didn’t deserve that.

He smiled and clapped with the rest of them once the dance was over and definitely noticed when Peter stuck by his side the entire rest of the reception.

The smug bastard already knew that he’d won.

**FIN**


End file.
